Sailor Wars Episode 7
by tsuyoshi56
Summary: On their search for the scepter the Scouts come across a peculiar couple. Said couple has come across the scepter and are reluctant to hand it over. How will the Scouts and Luna be able to reclaim what is rightfully the Moon Princess's.


Sailor Moon FanFic Episode 7

Matt's Surprise Attack

 _ **EXTR: Windmill Amusement Park**_

Stark

Why are you so upset?

Tsuyoshi

Because you basically had us waste our time.

Stark

You could've left.

Tsuyoshi

Why would I do that? It was just a backpack.

Stark

I didn't want to carry it.

Luna

Can you two please stop it already, you've been at it the whole ride here.

Tsuyoshi

Well maybe if you tell him to stop being so lazy we could all get along.

Syrus

Guys what about the mission?

Stark

I was forced to come here. I could be studying instead of looking for magic stick.-

Luna

It's more than that! What we are looking for is the princess' scepter, which can give us a clue to where she might be.

Tsuyoshi

All at the expense of my bank account. Why couldn't we just sneak it?

Stark

You know you complain a lot?

Tsuyoshi

Can I hit him, please?

Stark

Ah senpai, don't be so rough!

Tsuyoshi

Wait, what?

Stark

Not in public. Not in public I don't want people to see.

Syrus

 _(Giggles)._ Tsuyoshi, you perv!

Tsuyoshi

Oh, I'm gonna kill you!

Security Guard

What seems to be the problem here?

Tsuyoshi

Oh, I see how it is. You two are in this together.

Syrus

What are you talking about?

Tsuyoshi

 _(Fake crying)._ You left me for him? Really?

Stark

Tsuyoshi-

Tsuyoshi

No! Friends my ass, how could I be so stupid.

Stark

Yea, we're gonna need a minute.

Syrus

Don't worry, they do this all the time.

Security Guard

Ah, I see. Wll just tell them to keep it down-

Tsuyoshi

No you don't text me anymore! ss!

Security Guard

Good luck.

 _(Security Guard exits. Tsuyoshi's fake crying can still be heard.)_

Luna

Ok, it's over now. You can stop being so dramatic!

Tsuyoshi

I get paid to be dramatic!

Luna

Anyway, it's time to look for the septor. Now I've given you all descriptions and Stark should have a diagram on his PDA of-

Stark

There it is.

Luna

Really?

Syrus

Yup. That's definitely it.

Luna

It can't be.

Tsuyoshi

We're looking right at it.

Syrus

I'll go get.

Tsuyoshi

Go for it bruh!

Stark

Now we can get this day over with.

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE TWO**

 _ **INTR: Villain's Lair.**_

Naja

So you ran away?

Ragna

I was outnumbered.

Naja

It was two of them. You basically took care of the of the zappy one.

Ragna

I'm handling it!

Naja

Just like how Sailor Moon handled your shoulder? OHHHHHHHHHH!

Ragna

Seriously Naja?

Naja

Look we both know you weren't cut out for this. Why don't you just relax and let me take care of it?-

Ragna

There's nothing to take care of!

Naja

Sheesh compensate much. Well take this, it should help.

 _(Naja hands Ragna a pair of serpent themed gloves.)_

Ragna

Finally some assistance. Thanks bro!

 _(Ragna vanishes)._

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE THREE**

 _ **EXTR: Windmill Amusement Park**_

Tsuyoshi

Oh my God, how long does it take to steal something?

Stark

He's coming back.

Syrus

He said no.

Tsuyoshi

Who?

Syrus

The guy with the scepter, he told me no.

Tsuyoshi

And you didn't steal it?

Syrus

He was with his girl man you can't do that.

Tsuyoshi

Good point. Stark, your turn.

Stark

I'm not in this.

Tsuyoshi

So why did you come?

Stark

To help you find it and I did.

Tsuyoshi

You're a lot of help. Ok, Luna. _(Tsuyoshi picks up Luna and throws her.)_

Luna

 _(Screeches)._

Kiki

Oh my God, it's a cat.

Matt

Where did it come from?

Tsuyoshi

Luna?! Luna?! _(Tsuyoshi runs towards Matt and Kiki.)_

There you are, you had me worried.

 _(Luna claws Tsuyoshi's face.)_

It burns us! Why would you do that?

Kiki

Uh, are you ok?

Tsuyoshi

I'm alright, thanks for finding my cat. I've been looking for her for a minute.

Matt

She kind of just fell from the sky.

Tsuyoshi

I thought I told that dumb b!tch not to bring her on a helicopter ride! Who does this?

Kiki

He's funny.

Matt

Eh. We'll we've gotta get going.

KiKi

See you around.

Tsuyoshi

Bye! "Oh, wait the scepter!" Damn.

 _(Tsuyoshi walks over to the group, defeated.)_

Stark

Well that worked out well-

Tsuyoshi

Shut, the f!ck up!

Syrus

Guys this is serious. We need to get that scepter or everyone's lives could be in danger.

Luna

Syrus is right, if our enemy gets their hand on it you can forget about finding the princess.

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE FOUR**

Matt

I love you schnookums.

KiKi

I love you too pooh bear. I can't wait to post what you got for me. It looks just like the one in Sailor V's game.

Matt

It was tough to grab, but you know I'd do anything for you.

KiKi

Oh well aren't we the charmer this week.

Matt

More like always.

 _(Kisses KiKi on the cheek.)_

Tsuyoshi

Ok, so how are we gonna break up this couple?

Syrus

Is this ok? I mean he did get it for as a gift.

Tsuyoshi

I don't wanna hear that hopeless romantic sh!t ok.

Stark

You also don't wanna hear anything logical.

Tsuyoshi

Why are you here?! Luna, get your mans.

Syrus

I'm sure you wouldn't like it if you got robbed of a gift for your girlfriend.

Tsuyoshi

We're trying to save the world here, sir! SIR!

Matt

Do you need something?

Tsuyoshi

Hey again.

 _(Waves awkwardly)._

KiKi

Oh it's the funny one. Also that guy who wanted my scepter.

Syrus

Wassup!

Stark

My friend has a question for you.

Syrus

Stark!

Stark

Well we're trying to get this over with.

Matt

You can't have it.

Tsuyoshi

Oh, come on. You guys literally took the last one. I'll do ANYTHING. ANYTHING!

KiKi

God, he's desperate.

Matt

Too bad. He should've gotten here sooner.

KiKi

Well you don't have to be rude about it Matt.

Syrus

You don't understand what you're holding.

Tsuyoshi

Syrus!

Syrus

That septor belongs to-

Ragna

Queen Berryl of the Negaverse.

Syrus

What he said. Wait.

Ragna

I'll be taking that thanks.

Syrus

Stay away from him.

 _(Syrus charges towards Ragna only to get smacked around by his satchel.)_

Stark

That looked like it hurt.

Tsuyoshi

We gotta transform let's go.

 _(Tsuyoshi and Stark run away.)_

Matt

KiKi, get back!

Ragna

She's not going anywhere with the scepter. Now out of my way.

 _(Ragna tries to smack Matt with his satchel, but Matt blocks it with a ferociousness growing in his eyes. Matt then attempts to land a jab, cross, and rear push kick, but Ragna teleports away before the hits land.)_

Matt

I don't know who you are, but nobody touches KiKi.

KiKi

My hero!

Matt

Just wait until we get home.

KiKi

Let's Netflix and Chill.

Matt

I can't believe you said that out loud.

KiKi

What? It's not a bad thing.

Matt

You basically said we're going to go f!ck in front of creep.

Kiki

Pretty sure that's not what it means.

Ragna

I'm not a creeper.

 _(Ragna smacks Matt with his satchel into a bench.)_

KiKi

Matt!

Ragna

Now, give me the scepter of you "hero" dies.

 _(KiKi trembles.)_

Hurry up now!

 _(Sailor Moon tries to bash Ragna with the Moon Mighty Mallet, but Ragna anticipated his move and dodged.)_

Sailor Moon

You just never learn do you?

Ragna

Of course you're here

Sailor Moon

Well…

 _(Sailor Moon and Dusk start posing.)_

Sailor Moon and Dusk

We are the awesome guardians who stand for courage, joy, and justice!

Sailor Moon

I am Sailor Moon!

Sailor Dusk

I am Sailor Dusk!

Sailor Moon

And in the name of the moon…

Sailor Dusk

Rise to the heavens and let their glory have mercy on you!

Ragna

Don't you get tired of making those useless speeches.

Sailor Dusk

Yes.

Sailor Moon

You're not supposed to agree with him!

Ragna

Smart man, too bad you chose the wrong side. We could have been allies. Now you have to die.

 _(Ragna reaches into his satchel and grabs a digital time bomb.)_

Sailor Moon

Are you f!cking serious?!

Ragna

See you!

Sailor Dusk

I'll take care of the bomb while you get the others.

Sailor Moon

Right!

 _(Sailor Moon dashes towards Matt and KiKi.)_

Matt

Get out of here KiKi!

KiKi

I have to make sure you're gonna be ok first.

Matt

We don't have time for that, move!

Sailor Moon

I've got her. Let's go! And you make sure you stay out of trouble tough guy.

Matt

Thank you.

 _(Sailor Moon grabs KiKi and jumps off into the distance.)_

Ragna

You're not getting away that easily.

 _(Matt grabs Ragna's leg as he tries to jump after them. They reach the height of one of the rides.)_

Matt

Where do you think you're going?!

Ragna

I can tell you where I'm not. The pavement!

 _(Ragna kick Matt off and goes after Sailor Moon and KiKi. As Matt falls Luna jumps off of a rollercoaster to give Matt a pen.)_

Luna

Matt, hold the pen and shout Jupiter Power Morph!

Matt

A talking cat-

Luna

Now's not the time to gawk at me, do it!

Matt

 _(Matt hold out the pen.)_

Jupiter Power Morph!

 _(As Matt transforms he is whisked into a tropical forest setting. The vines and branches entangle him and as they become undone they reveal pieces of his battle out. He is wearing a green, white, and hot pink sailor suit with with green boots and gloves, and a hot pink bandanna.)_

Luna

We've got to get a move on!

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE FIVE**

Sailor Dusk

What kind of idiot decides to set a bomb in the middle of an amusement park? I didn't sign up for this. I have a midterm to study for, instead I'm over here playing dress up with some psychos.

 _(Dusk's pen flashes green indicating that the correct code has been found.)_

Finally. Dusk Data Wall!

 _(A wall of Zeros and Ones forms around the the bomb and Dusk enters in a code to stop the timer. The numbers fade to black and the bomb is disarmed.)_

Well that was unnecessary.

 _ **END SCENE**_

 _ **SCENE SIX**_

Sailor Moon

There's no end to these cyborgs.

Ragna

That's the point.

 _(Ragna continues to pull out more cyborgs from his satchel who are now getting the best of Sailor Moon, socking him in the face and stomach without remorse.)_

I wonder how long you can hold up.

 _(Sailor Jupiter soon appears and lays out several karate offensive combinations with ease to destroy various cyborgs.)_

Sailor Jupiter

 _(Sailor Jupiter starts posing.)_

I am the awesome guardian of strength and justice. I am Sailor Jupiter! The one who is the most tranquil decides the match.

Sailor Moon

Quick and to the point I like that.

Sailor Jupiter

I'm also the hottest one.

Sailor Moon

FIRST of all-

KiKi

He is pretty dreamy.

Sailor Jupiter

Thanks KiKi.

KiKi

How did you know my name?-

Sailor Moon

Stay over there and worship this booty short wearing, go go dancer from afar. Thank you!

Sailor Jupiter

Hey, don't talk to her like that.

Ragna

I'm sick of all of you! How are you gonna deal with this?!

 _(Ragna pulls out a gorilla-cyborg hybrid from his satchel and it stroms to the scouts.)_

Sailor Jupiter

Stay back kid.

Sailor Moon

Hey!

Sailor Jupiter

 _(Sailor Jupiter touches his headband and a branch comes out.)_

Ragna

What is that supposed to do?

Sailor Jupiter

Sequoia Scabbard!

 _(The branch projects a blade and slices clean through the gorilla-cyborg hybrid.)_

Sailor Moon

Moon Mighty Bash!

 _(As Sailor Moon lands a direct hit it is found out that Ragna was only a cyborg himself and the real one was hiding in the shadows. A time is seen on the cyborg's eyes signifying an explosion is imminent.)_

Sailor Dusk

Dusk System Shock!

 _(The countdown is halted.)_

Finish it!

Sailor Moon

Sailor Jupiter!

Sailor Jupiter

Got it! Jupiter Asteroid Prison!

 _(An asteroid belt forms around the cyborg and entraps him in a cage. The cyborg explodes, but only pebbles scatter.)_

Sailor Dusk

Can this day be over now?

Sailor Moon

I'm saying, but anyway thanks for your help Jupiter. Wait, where are you going?!

Sailor Jupiter

To go see KiKi, duh.

Sailor Moon

Not dressed like that! Go somewhere and undo your transformation.

Sailor Jupiter

Why?

Sailor Moon

Because it's not allowed.

Sailor Jupiter

Seriously?

Sailor Dusk

Come to think of it, what happened to Sonic?

Sailor Moon

Oh crap, you're right.

Sailor Jupiter

Is that him?

(Sailor Sonic is seen taking pictures with the kids at the amusement park.)

Kid 1

You're the best Sonic!

Kid 2

You're so cool!

Kid 3

I wanna be a Sailor Scout!

Sailor Sonic

And you will kids if you eat your veggies and exercise regularly. Now all together now.

Sailor Sonic and kids

May the wind guide your lost soul!

Sailor Dusk

He's having fun.

Sailor Moon

At the expense of us getting our asses kicked! But I wanna take pictures too! Let's go guys.

 _(Sailor Moon grabs Sailor Dusk and Jupiter and they begin posing with the children.)_

 _ **MEANWHILE..**_

Ragna

Enjoy these happy days scouts. _(Ragna closes his notepad.)_ I got all the info I needed.

 **END**


End file.
